


Toko Pakaian

by _nebulashine (Nanasrbf)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswitch!Seungmin, Implied Relationship, Romance, Seungmin disini cewek ya, Sibling!SeungJeong, bertemu di toko baju!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/_nebulashine
Summary: Seungmin sedang malas keluar, tetapi ibunya memaksa untuk menemaninya bersama Jeongin ke toko pakaian. disana, dia bertemu lelaki asing yang menawarinya kursi.





	Toko Pakaian

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: stray kids adalah boy group keluaran jyp entertainment.  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfict ini. 
> 
> Catatan: Genderswitch!Seungmin.

Ini hari minggu dan Seungmin benar-benar malas untuk pergi keluar.

 

Alasan kedua: kemacetan. Seungmin tipikal orang yang tidak suka menunggu, apalagi cuaca musim panas benar-benar menyiksa untuknya. niat awal hanya mengantarkan ibu dan adiknya—Jeongin– ke toko pakaian untuk membeli beberapa baju baru, tapi sepertinya Tuhan punya cara untuk membuatnya menikmati udara diluar saat antrian semakin lama semakin panjang.

 

Dan yang membuatnya semakin emosi adalah bunyi klakson dari kendaraan dibelakangnya yang terus berbunyi memekakkan telinga. Ingin sekali dia memundurkan mobilnya agar orang-orang dibelakang diam. Satu kali masih Seungmin biarkan, dua kali dia hanya menggerutu, tiga dan selanjutnya membuat Seungmin membuka jendela.

 

“BACOT! GA LIAT DI DEPAN MACETNYA MASIH PANJANG?”

 

“KOK KAMU MARAH? SAYA PUNYA KEPENTINGAN!”

 

“GA HANYA IBU YANG PUNYA KEPENTINGAN YA! AYO SINI KELUAR BERANTEM SAMA SAYA!”

 

Ibu-ibu yang marah tadi seketika terdiam dan menunduk. Sesekali menggumam maaf karena terlanjur malu dengan kejadian barusan. Seungmin menutup kaca mobil dan melajukan mobilnya saat yang di depan sudah mulai maju. Ibu dan adiknya ingin tertawa saat melihat Seungmin yang terus menggerutu.

 

“Kamu tuh cewek loh kak. Jangan kasar gitulah,” nasehat ibunya lembut. tapi yang namanya Seungmin tidak terlalu peduli. Siapa suruh membuatnya kesal ditengah kemacetan. Toko pakaian langganan keluarganya sudah terlihat, Seungmin awalnya ingin menunggu di mobil saja langsung ditarik keluar.

 

“Aku lagi ga minat beli baju.”

“Siapa yang mau beliin kamu sih, Kak? Tolong jagain Jeongin bentar ya,” kata ibunya dan langsung pamit ke tempat ibu-ibu berkumpul. Jeongin dalam gendongannya sudah langsung menumpu kepalanya di bahu Seungmin. Sepertinya bayi ini terlalu lelah sampai tidak ingin melihat koleksi baju-baju lucu yang bertengger disana.

 

Seungmin tau jika berdiri ditengah toko akan menghambat pelanggan, jadilah dia kini berdiri di pinggir─disamping manekin sambil memperhatikan ibunya yang terus berebut pakaian dengan ibu-ibu lain. Sesekali menepuk-nepuk kepala Jeongin agar tidak terganggu tidurnya. Sampai dia menoleh kearah lelaki asing yang menenteng beberapa pakaian dan memintanya untuk ke tepi sedikit. Tidak lama, sebuah kursi diberikan pada Seungmin dari lelaki asing tadi, dilihatnya orang itu yang kini menunjuk kearah adiknya.

 

“Duduklah. Saya tau anda terlihat kelelahan, apalagi adik anda sedang terlelap seperti itu.”

 

“Tidak apa. ibu saya sebentar lagi selesai kok,” tolak Seungmin lembut.

 

“Ah ya sudah. Saya hanya menawarkan saja.”

 

“ _Duh, udah ganteng, baik lagi.”_ batin Seungmin.

 

Lelaki asing tadi kembali masuk kedalam, membantu ibu-ibu menghitung harga tiap pakaian. Sesekali tertawa saat ada yang melakukan penawaran. Jeongin masih tenang dalam tidurnya, setidaknya Seungmin bisa tenang kalau Jeongin tidak bertingkah. Seungmin dapat melihat ibunya kini berada di depan pemuda itu dan tertawa saat harga yang ditawar sangat jauh.

 

“Turunin sedikit dong harganya. Saya kan sudah beli banyak,” tawar ibunya tanpa menyerah. Lelaki masih membalas tawaran ibunya dengan tenang dan canda tawa.

 

“Nanti rugi dong saya bu.”

 

“Udah sepuluh nih, masa ga ada pengurangan?”

 

“Iya deh bu.”

 

“Yes!”

 

Seungmin ingin menutup muka saja melihat tingkah ibunya. Astaga, semoga adiknya tidak seperti sang ibu. Dia berusaha keras agar tidak menatap mata ibunya, setidaknya pura-pura ga kenal dulu.

 

“Itu anak ibu ya yang lagi gendong adiknya?”

 

“Iya kenapa?”

 

“Kenalin dong bu. Bilang nama saya Hwang Hyunjin, kalau jodoh kita pasti bertemu.”

 

Ibu Seungmin tergelak, Seungmin semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu adiknya yang bergerak tak nyaman.

 

“Nama dia Kim Seungmin. Kalau beneran jadian jangan lupa pajaknya turunin harga ya?”

 

“Aman deh. Apa sih yang enggak buat calon mertua.”

 

Ingin sekali Seungmin melempar lelaki tadi dengan manekin disebelahnya. Dengan wajah memerah, dia keluar membawa Jeongin ke dalam mobil.

 

“Loh? Seungmin mau kemana?”

 

“Mau ke mobil aja aku tu. Ibu lanjut aja.”

 

Setidaknya dia dapat kabur sebelum godaan untuknya semakin bertambah. Astaga, menyesal dia memuji lelaki tadi padahal hanya ditawarkan kursi.

 

 

_**\---FIN** _


End file.
